universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuuki Ogata
Yuuki Ogata is a non-sensical blocked horse from YouTube and the All Star Smashers wikii who only makes sense when he votes for other characters to join the roster. Entrance: Mental Intro Yuuki randomly yells while entering the battlefield. Move Origin Some of Yuuki Ogata's gibberish comments look like he's mentally freaking out which is a worry if he really is. Neutral B: Gibberish Nonsense Yuuki randomly says random gibberish comments that don't do that much damage. Move Origin In the comments sections of different videos, notably the Smash Bros Lawl movesets, Yuuki and Hamilton's weird comments can be spotted. It is unknown what they are about and what they mean, but they annoy a lot of people. Side B: Bad Stats A random turd drops down on Yuuki, making his stats shittier. This also makes his special moves look powerful. Move Origin In this page, Yuuki Ogata mentions the words "bad stats" at the end of his comment. "The reason if Brodi attacks me after a moveset from me. And yes, Megan will call MarioLeopoldSamRoblox for beating up Lee or even me before fighting a moveset from me. And yes, my B moves will be Keygen, and my normal attacks will be Brodi before I beating up her, causing a huge damage. This also explain Brodi getting beated up me after this bad stats from her."- Yuuki Ogata "Zoo Tycoon 64, please note that I edited from her bad stats."''- Yuuki Ogata''''' It is assumed that he got those two words from Sonny Slaven's trophy description. Up B: A Tsunami!!!! A miniature tsunami drags Yuuki upward, which does tiny pushback. Move Origin Yuuki posted a comment reply to Amanda's comment in Amanda's moveset mentioning "you does a...........Tsunami!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps over you)﻿". It is assumed he got the tsunami bit from Amanda's YouTube channel description. Down B: Crocodile is Dead from the Funeral Yuuki simply hits the opponent with a crocodile, inflicting little damage. Move Origin This is based on a comment he said in YTPguy17's channel description regarding YTPGuy's hiatus. Final Smash: Who's this character? A picture of Sonny Slaven's Channel Art appears behind Yuuki, who asks "Who is this character behind me?" An opponent tells him that it's a city, which angers Yuuki, who says "Respect my opinion or I'll block you!" Then, Yuuki blocks that opponent. If he does not him or her in time, then the blocked button will KO Yuuki. Move Origin In this weird video, Yuuki tells the viewer to guess the "character" who appears in the video (I guess). It is also inspired by Nostalgia Skapokon's comment and Yuuki's hidden reply. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: *Screams in Young Link's voice* KO Sound #2: Sucked! Star KO Sound: GEEEEEEZ Screen KO Sound: Oh oh! Up Taunt: Pulls his real face. Side Taunt: Says "This is my moveset." Down Taunt: Yuuki gets KO'd Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Points to the loser saying "You channel has sucked! Your channel has sucked! Option #2: Yuuki stands there happily. Option #3: A picture of a city can be seen instead of Yuuki or the loser. Losage: Yuuki lays down on the ground. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: His head turns into a city. Neutral Attack: He makes a so called reaction video showing wildlife such as birds while Mr. Scruff's Kalimba plays and he yells "WHAT WAS THAT?!"﻿ Combo: Side Tilt:. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Falls over, hurting himself. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Says:Trolololo Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Points forward Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset, KO Sounds and Taunts Music Eduard Khil-Trololololo Song Victory Music Far The Days Come - Letter Box Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: This Kid.... Owen Maddox: Yeah.....He's a real Dumbass. Kick his ass, Boss Angry Boss: Okay. I will Personal Data Height *Cartoon Size Weight *Light Sickness *People "disrespecting" his "opinions" Powers *Gibberish Nonsense *Dropping turds on himself *Decreasing his own Stats *Summoning Mini-Tsunamis *Summoning dead Crocodiles *Showing a picture of a "Character" Hobbies *Who knows? Nationality *Japan Pawlette Swaps *His GoAnimate Look *Troll Face *LOL Guy Face *Bitch Please Guy Face *Nicolas Cage's "You don't say" face *Y U No Guy Face *Rainbow Dash "DO I LOOK ANGRY?!" Face *Badass Over Here Guy Face *ASDF Guy Face *His real face. Trivia: *Yuuki is one of the three characters to have the same music in the Special Moves scenes as the KO Sounds and Taunts scenes. The others being Dan Gough and Hilary. *Yuuki is also the only original character in the Offacial Era, an Era full of Official characters. *Yuuki is one of the 8 playable characters who are aware of All Star Smashers. The others being Sonny Slaven, Brad Till, Brodi Welsford, Amanda the Panda, Smash Jarin, Hilary and Billy Slaven. *Rather than different coloured attires, all of Yuuki's Pawlette Swaps are various memetic faces, as well as his real face. Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Joke Category:Villains Category:YouTube Category:GoAnimate Category:User Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Japanese Category:Kid Category:Weird Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Nonsensical Characters Category:Dumbass Category:Worst Characters Category:Derpy Characters Category:Characters who get Laughed/Yelled at by the Narrator Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:S.A.W.F.T. Category:Not Funny Category:What are you saying?! Category:Celebrities Category:From the Comment Section Category:People who speak gibberish